When Darkness Falls:TobiMadara one shot
by AkatsukiZSama
Summary: Guess what? Deidara has a twin sister! She's a Deddokage, and has decided to help the akatsuki. What happenes when you throw in a Orange-masked boy with an alternate personality and a little romance? Read to find out!


Always in the Shadows: Tobi/Madara One Shot

**When Darkness Falls: Tobi/Madara One Shot**

**By AkatsukiZSama**

"Zera, How much longer will you be in there, yeah??" The voice of my older brother, Deidara, came through the bathroom door to me. I sighed. This was the fifth time in the past thirty minutes that he had asked.

"Just a sec, Dei. I have to finish my hair." I pinned up the loose hair over my eye and then opened the door.

"It's about time, yeah." I grabbed my cloak from him and flung it on, buttoning it up while laughing at Deidara. Of course, by our head bands, you would never have guessed that we were twins. Dei was just 3 minutes older, and he had chosen to stay in Igwakure untill being forced into the Akatsuki. I on the other hand, had left Igwakure, choosing to create my own village, Deddogakure, the village of the dead. I was the Deddokage, death shadow, and like all of the people of my village, I had a skull on my head band.

I was in the Akatsuki because Deidara had introduced me to Leader, and he asked for an alliance with my village. I had agreed, and decided to help with a few missions, which was why my head band did not have a slash in it.

"By the way, Leader says he wants to see you."

"Yipee…" I faked excitement, then set to teasing Deidara. "I wonder if anyone wants to see _you_ Deidara? Perhaps _Konan_??" I always teased him horribly about his secret crush on Konan, Leaders' teammate.

"Shut up and get going, yeah!" Deidara gave me a whack on the rear as I passed him and went into the hallway, giggling all the way to the mission room.

"But Leader, you can't be serious!!"

"Oh, but I **am** serious, Kisame. Your partner is Itachi. No if's, and's, or but's about it!" Leader shook his head. _And I seriously can't take this whining fish anymore!!_ He watched as Kisame grumbled and ranted on and on about how Itachi would kill him and all that.

"I won't be his partner. Did you see what happened last week at Strip Poker Night?! The guy practically flips the entire room upside down, just because Deidara's twin sister wasn't playing!!" Kisame was breaking out into a sweat. _Why is it the moment I bring a new, young, attractive female into the group, every thing starts to fall apart and all of the guys go nuts?! This is insane!!_ Leader decided that he had heard quite enough of Kisame's whining.

"Look, Fish stick, I don't care if Itachi kills you, and if he does, you probably deserve it!!" Just then, their new member, also the Deddokage, came into the room, all smiles, and almost bursting with laughter.

"H-hey Zera-chan, what's up?" Kisame immediately forgot about the argument at hand, and began a helpless attempt at flirting.

"Oh, nuthin' much, Kisame-san. Hey, did you know that if you embarrass Deidara-niisan a lot that he gets as red as Itachi's eyes? Now that's red!" Zera exploded with laughter, and Kisame began to take up different matters.

"Yeah, that is red. Zera, would you like to go out on a da—OFH!!" Leader gave him a punch square in the jaw. NOW Kisame had pushed it TOO FAR. Leader was so mad that all he could do was point at the door. Zera gave Kisame an apologetic look.

"We'll see. Bye, Kisame-san!" Kisame nodded and walked out the door. Leader gave a sigh of relief. "Long day, eh?" Zera's cheery attitude gave him a small bit of composure back, but still, he had to get to business.

"Zera, I've called you here to give you your partner assignment. You're ready enough after the way you handled being Kakuzu's underling." Remembering all that had happened during that time made him laugh. She had hid his money, stole the organs he was trying to sell, and super glued him to every chair in the entire hideout. They had gotten him off of course, but he had been none to pleased.

"Really?? YAY!! I hope that you don't give me Hidan or Itachi as my partner, they're perverts!"

"Oh, and like Leader isn't?" His eyes got wide when he realized that Konan was in the building.

"Ahhh… Konan, I was just giving Zera-chan her partner assignment, so that they could maybe, get to know each other." Konan scoffed at his acknowledgment to her presence, perhaps thinking that he might actually do something to poor, sweet, Zera-chan. But no, he wouldn't. He couldn't. Because someone much higher up wanted her all to themselves.

"Zera-chan…" Leader turned to the slender, young girl standing before him. "Your partner is…. Tobi." Just then, the orange-masked wonder entered the room.

"Tobi is here, now wha-- OHHHHH! Pretty GIRL!!" Tobi rushed up to Zera and hugged her, but suddenly pulled back and asked. "Is it o.k. if Tobi hugs pretty girl??' Zera did not answer, but stayed motionless, starring at Tobi. Konan walked up to them.

"Zera, are you o.k.?" Zera looked at her, then back at Tobi. And then………

"He….He's…." _Ohno…She knows._ Konan and Leader shot eachother looks, but this time, there was nothing to worry about. "He's… sooo CUTE!!" Zera returned Tobi's hug. "Of course you can hug me Tobi!!"

"Yay! What's pretty girl's name?"

"Zera."

"ZERA-SEMPI!!" The two older members let out the breaths they had been holding in. Madara had found the perfect female after all.

(Zera and Tobi hang around the base for a while, then Leader comes in and sends an announcement through the commspeaker)

"Everyone to the entertainment room!! Everyone to the entertainment room!! It's game night!!" Leader turns to Zera and Tobi who are sitting at a table and talking. Zera had just finished a bottle of orange soda. "Zera! Do you mind if we use this bottle for our game?"

"Sure, but why? What game is it?" Zera seems confused at Leader's need of the bottle.

"We're playing 7-minutes-in-heaven. Thanks a bunch for the bottle, you two better get in the entertainment room too." With that, Leader dissapeared

"Zera, what's 7-minutes-in-heaven??" Tobi turned my direction and cocked his head. I shrugged

"Beats the heck outta me, let's go in out." I got up and went into the entertainment room with Tobi at my heels. When we got there, all of the other members were sitting in a circle. All of the guys, except for Deidara and Pein, turned in our direction and seemed to light up.

"So, looks like Zera's playing today too!" Kisame smiled at me, which kind of creeped me out. "Why don't you come sit next to me?" He patted the floor next to him. "I'm not saving it for anyone."

"Kisame, if you don't stop hitting on my sister, I'll blow you to peices, yeah!" Deidara glared at the fish man, making a clay bird-bomb at he3 sat there.

"Deidara, Kisame... All of you for that matter! No fighting over anyone or anything. I know that you're trying to protect your sister Deidara, but I don't want any threats! Let's get along for one night!" Leader Glared at everyone in the room. "And to keep it that way, Zera is sitting between Deidara and Tobi... Understood?" Everyone nodded. I sat down next to Deidara-niisan and Tobi sat on my other side.

"Hey, sis, looks like you got messed over on your partner... Tobi's a moron." Deidara wispered as Leader began to go over the instructions. Suddenly, a Kunai came flying at him. It missed him, but not by much.

"Deidara, No interrupting when I am going over the rules! Zera and Tobi do not know how to play, so I am doing this to educate them! Now, **shut up!!**" Deidara nodded. "Now the rules of the game... You spin the bottle and... oh, what now, Kisame?!" Leader was getting annoyed.

"Can we all agree that tobi can't play because he's a moron?" Kisame grinned and laughed, and some of the other guys began to jeer at him, both agreeing and pointing out his flaws as well.

"Well, we could always say that you can't play because you're an ugly fish who can't get any. How about that?" Leader glared at Kisame as he lowered his gaze and his grin dissapeared. He shook his head. "O.k. As I was saying, you spin the bottle, and when it stops, the person of the opposite sex who is nearest to it has to go into the closet with you for 7 minutes. If it is between 2 people of the opposite sex, you choose. During your 7 minute stay in the closet, you may do whatever you like, as long at it's still PG-13 when we open the door. Got it? Any questions? Yes, Konan?"

"What happens if it lands on Deidara? I mean, is he really a guy?"

"He is too! It says so on his birth certificate!!" I was pissed. Konan though she could just walk all over my brother like that, well she better think twice! As her head turned to me, her eyes gave a look that said '_do i really give a damn?_' I wanted to slap her. Thankfully, Leader broke in.

"Well, Konan, since you're so eager to play, you go first!" Konan groaned and spun. It landed between Kisame and Deidara.

"If his sister say's he's a male, I'll buy it. C'mon, Deidara, let's get this over with." The two of them got up at the same time and entered the closet. It was locked behind them and they stayed in for 7 minutes. When they came out, Konan looked shocked and Dei had a smile on his face that went clear to both ears. They sat down at their respecitve spots and my twin winked at me. Then leader called for a pause.

"It seems we have a shortage of females... so I have taken the liberty of sending my other 9 bodies to get more." The 9 other Leaders entered the room, each dragging 2 to 3 unconcious young girls. All of the victims were doused with water to wake them, then forced to play along with us. Kisame spun the bottle three times, and every time getting one of the kidnapped females. Then it finally came to the point where Leader turned to me.

"Zera-chan, now that you have watched, would you like to play along?" Leader had his back turned to all of the guys, so they all were nodding, giving me a thumbs-up, and trying to get me to say yes with all of their might. Leader turned his head and they stopped. "I know what you're doing you know, so **stop it.** She will choose on her own." He turned back to me. "Well, Zera-chan?" _Heck with it! _I thought_. Why not?_

"One round could'nt hurt." I nodded.

"That round ends when you get me!!" Kisame chimed in. All of the other guys turned on him and began beatting him.

"It ends when _she_ wants it to!!" Kakuzu was beating especially hard, not wanting to be picked over the Jaws reject.

"I agree." Leader nodded. He placed the bottle at the center again. "Now, take a spin." I grabbed the bottle and spun it. The thing seemed to go around and around for what seemed like an eternity. Finally it stopped on... Tobi!

"Yay! Tobi wins!! What does Tobi win?" Tobi looked at me and cocked his head. I laughed and shook my head.'

"Erm... you can spin again if you want to Zera." Leader offered. I gave him a look that said '_I wouldn't do it. Not even for the world._'

"C'mon Tobi. We have to go in the closet together, for _7 minutes_!!" I emphasized the 7 minutes part, mostly because of the glares of jealousy comming from the other guys. I went into the closet, with Tobi at my heels.

Once the closet was shut and locked, Tobi turned to me.

"Zera-chan, can Tobi tell you a secret?" I raised an eyebrow. _He never called me Zera**-chan** before. This is big._

"Sure, Tobi, What's up"

"Tobi isn't a good boy... In fact... he's a very bad boy"

"Tobi, wha-" I was cut off by soft warm lips pressed against mine. Tobi kiised me softl then pulled away.

"I'm not Tobi." His voice had changed from the happy-go-lucky-Tobi to a deep, sexy, mysterious voice. I was so shocked that I could hardly respond.

"T-then... who... who are you?" I was going to regret asking that. Then again, the outcome was very satisfiying.

"I am Madra Uchiha."

"Y-you're an Uchiha?!" I tripped over my own feet as I backed away from Madara. He caught me, and pressed his lips against mine again. But this time, he unbuttoned my cloak and slipped it off of me, his hands running over my slender form as he did. His fingers trailed down my body, down to my waist where he played with my panty line. Then he move upwards, completely forgetting about my panties, and snapping my bra strap. I gasped, giving him the opportunity to slip his tounge into my mouth and roam freely. After he was done there, Madara stopped kissing me, allowing me to breathe, then moving to the soft spot on my neck, nibbling and sucking.

I gave out small moans of pleasure, then he had the nerve to slip his hand under my shirt and my bra. He teased my breasts and gave me a hickey. And just when he was about to go further...

"Time's up, yeah!" My older brother saved me from the brink of sex. Madara released me, handed me my cloak, and put his mask back on. I pulled my cloak on, making sure it was buttoned up to hide the hickey on my neck. When we came out, Deidara gave me a look. I shot one back at him, and he shruged.

I went and sat down again, and all of the guys were starring at me.

"What's with the cloak buttoned all the way up, Zera?" Kakuzu could tell somethign was wrong. Only he and Deidara knew that I never buttoned up my cloak all the way up.

"I just got kind of... cold." Tobi looked at me, then hugged me.

"Tobi will try to keep Zera-Sempi warm!!" I smiled. Tobi was back, Madara was gone, everything was fine... I hoped.

(It is the next day. Zera fell asleep while everyone else played the game, and her brother was the one to carry her back to her room. She was sleeping peacefully... that is, untill her orange-masked partner comes crashing into her room.)

Booom! Crash!! Bang!! Creeeaak... Smash!! I awoke to the sound of my door being broken in, by a funny, yet sad little mistake named Tobi.

"Damnit Tobi!! I told you to leave her alone, yeah!!"

"Well, the litte-fella just couldn't get enough of her-- Oww!!"

"You're not helping any, Kisame!! Go find someone else who enjoys entertaining aqarium rejects, yeah!"

"Will all of you, just **shut the fuck up?!**" I sat up in bed and realised that my cloak had unbuttoned as I slept, revealing the mark on my neck.

"Zera, What is that,yeah?" I opened my eyes to see Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi all standing in my room, on my door, and looking at me, perplexed.

"If I'm not mistaken, **that** is a hickey." Deidara punched Kisame in the face again, then turned to me.

"Where did it come from, yeah?" He began to look at me with concern and shock in his eyes.

"Why do you want to know? It's no big deal!! Now leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep!" Deidara shook his head and began to leave, dragging tobi with him.

"Wait!! Wait!! Tobi want's to ask Zera-sempi a quick question!!" He freed himself from Dei's grip and came to the side of my bed. "Can I ask it?"

"Fine... Dei, go away. I'll make sure he leaves once hes done." My brother nodded at me, then left. As soon as he did, Tobi left my bedside, went to my door, and put it back up, repairing it sdo that it would stay on.

"There, now we will have some privacy." Madara was back.

"What do you--" I was cut off by his lips as he crossed the room and kissed me passionatly. He pushed me down onto my bed, and went back to attacking the soft spot on my neck. I moaned in pleasure, letting him slip my cloak off, and then he pulled my shirt up over my head and off of my body.

"Woah! Madara tha-" He placed his finger softly against my lips.

"Shhhh, my love... I won't hurt you." Then he removed his own shirt, showing off 6-pack abs and a solid muscular chest. I starred at him, amazed. Then he pulled me into an embrace that fair robbed me of my breath. His hands navigated to where my bra clasp was. He undid it easily and pulled it off. I laid down on my bed, facing Madara as he admired my body. He placed his hands on my belly, then used his fingers to race every contour and curve possible. I moaned as he traced the roundness of my breasts, then had a very naughty idea.

"I can tell you just thought of something that I might actually enjoy." I glanced at Madara, Who was looking down at me.

"What makes you think that?' I became irritated at his cocky 'you-can't-turn-me-on' attitude. He drew back at the tone in my voice.

"Be calm, love. I didn't mean to upset you... I guess it wasn't that interesting after all." This was a challenge. And **this** meant war. I somehow managed to get Madara under me. His eyes got wide. "Well, remind me not to piss you off... or would this count as turning you on?" I didn't answer as I leaned over him so that my breasts hung in his face. He tried to say something, but it came out muffled and distorted. I think he was trying to say 'wow' but I wasn't sure. And if he wasn't, well, he'd be saying it in the end.

I moved down to his abdomen, and began at about the middle of his chest, kissing my way down. Madara moaned as I got lower. I reached his pants, where I unbuckled his belt and used my teeth to unzip them. He came right out, poking up so far that his boxers were stretching. I soon had pulled off his pants and his boxers. And apparently, he was wrong about not liking it.

"O.k. Zera, your turn." Madara rolled me off of him and he yanked off my pants that I wore. He gave an amused wistle. "Wow. I thought your boobs were enough to shock me, but this takes the cake." He pulled on one of the straps on my black thong and snapped it. "No one really knows you do they?"

"Madara! Stopit!" I smacked his hand away gently. He laughed and snapped it again. I grabbed his hand. "Do it one more time and I'll make you wish you never knew that I wear thongs!!" He laughed again and shook his head. Then he broke free of my grip and pulled my thong off. He moved his hand imbetween my legs, moving up untill he had made it to my core. His fingers slipped into me, moving in and out a bit, then pulling out with wet on them. Madara brought his fingers to his mouth and licked it off of them. He apparently liked what he tasted, because he opened my legs even further and stuck his head down there. "Madara!!" I nearly screamed his name when I felt his tounge in me. He licked around untill he found my clit, then he rolled it in his mouth. I trembled so hard I nearly knocked the two of us onto the floor. Thankfully, Madara stopped, but now... he was going a little further.

"Zera-kun... I love you. If it hurts, tell me, I'll stop." I nodded at him, and he moved into a comfortable position. But it wasn't going to be very comfortable for long. Madara slipped into me, and the pain was intense, but it went away and was replaced by intense pleasure. He moved over me, taking me further and further with every round, untill I couldn't go on. At that point, he pulled out, not wanting to injure me. He held me in his arms and laid down with me. Th heat that the two of us created lulled me to sleep. As the darkness fell upon me, the last thing Madara said to me...

..."Sleep easy, my love..."...

the end


End file.
